


Inverse Destinies

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Betrayal, Heartbreak, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Peer into the lives of Harumi, the green ninja and the Jade Prince Lloyd..





	Inverse Destinies

“I want to see once and for all who is the greatest hero. Is it the Samurai, or Ninja?” Pythor spoke loudly to the crowds of serpentine watching them eagerly. “Only the victor will be allowed to leave!” He yelled and they all cheered.

“Stay together.” Nya says, all of them on the defence as they stared the Samurai down.

She was their acting leader as well as the master of fire.

“Perhaps he can join our team to fight our way out?” Zane suggested to the rest of the team. “After all, he hates the Serpentine too.” He pointed out but then the Samurai attacked, launching a large circular shuriken at them they quickly dodged.

They all watched as it returned to the Samurai X mech with wide eyes.

“Scratch that. He is not in our team!” Cole yelled before dodging the mechanical fist tossed at them by jumping over and landing behind it, regrouping as the Samurai recovered.

The Samurai tossed another shuriken but Jay ducked, dodging it.

“Ha! Missed me!” He yelled but then the shuriken returned, hitting him in the back of the head before reattaching to the mech.

“Tornado of Creation?” Zane queried as Jay rubbed the back of his head and they all nodded.

“Earth!” Cole yelled, starting up his Spinjitzu.

“Fire!” Nya yelled, following up.

“Ice!” “Lightning!”

“Ninja go!” They all yelled as they came together, creating one ultra massive Tornado of Creation.

The tornado sucked in several weapons and debris- even a Serpentine’s treat. Once the tornado vanished, the ninja were left standing next to a massive slingshot with a large spiked ball inside.

“Chew on this.” Nya smirked before they drew back the ball and the band then let it fly, the ball knocking the Samurai back all the way in front of Pythor and Sales.

They then yelled as they charged at both serpentine but Pythor pulled a lever that made spikes jut up all around the fighting ring, preventing them from getting to Pythor.

“Argh!” Why can’t anyone play fair?!“ Jay yelled and Pythor smirked before pulling another lever.

"Look alive boys!” Nya yelled as the fighting ring tilted, making them all fall across it, holding onto the spikes to prevent themselves from falling in the hole below.

“Can this get any worse?!” Cole yelled as the Samurai hung in next to them.

“We have to continue to make it appear that we are fighting for real.” Samurai X says as they looked at him surprised.

“Huh, we’re not fighting for real?” Jay asked, looking across at the mech.

“Keep up the charade and hold on to my exo-suit.” The Samurai told them and they did as he said, hopping into his suit.

The Samurai then turned on the rocket boosters on the mech and they all launched up into the air, their ascent soon stopping completely, the suit unable to go higher.

“There’s too much weight!” Nya yelled as they all hung in tight.

Before they could think of a solution, Samurai X jumped out of the mech, allowing the suit to fly away with them from Ouroboros.

“I can’t believe he just saved us!” Cole yelled over the the rush of the wind, angry.

“He stole our thunder again!” Nya growled, looking back.

“Argh! I hate that Samurai!” Jay yelled in his rage.

“Go Ninja! Go!” Harumi yelled from her cell, glad they got away.

The Samurai however, landed on his feet in the righted arena, punching two serpentine who came up behind him before running straight for Pythor. Pythor growled before pulling Harumi out of the cage and held her before him threateningly as she squirmed and struggled against him.

“Get him!” Pythor yelled and the serpentine rushed at him from all angles.

“Magnetizer activated.” Samurai X spoke before using the magnetizer from his wrist to snatch the golden weapons, catching them in a banner he stole.

He then threw his blade, using it to tilt the arena again to make all the serpentine slide off as he activated the jetpack he wore and flew off. He landed on the head of the Great Devourer statue and bowed before flying off again, leaving Pythor fuming.

_‘I didn’t want to leave the squirt behind but what other choice did I have?’_  Samurai X thought as he flew on.

His eyes widened once his jetpack stalled, sending him spiraling down before crashing into the sand.

“Ugh.” The Samurai grunted as he sat up.

He then stood and dusted himself iff before testing his equipment.

“Testing, testing? One, two.” The Samurai says, testing his equipment.

He gave an irritating huff and took off his helmet, revealing his true identity as Kai, younger brother of the fire ninja, Nya.

“Kai?” He went rigid, quickly putting the helmet back on.

“Steer clear Ninja!” He yelled, the voice modulator distorting his voice. “Don’t look…” He slumped, knowing it was pointless now and took off the helmet again.

“At me…” Kai finished, looking at his older sister sheepishly.

“I… I don’t understand… You’re the Samurai?!” Nya asked, bewildered.

“Well, it was always the chosen ninja club.” Kai says with a shrug. “You and the others never let me even try to help. So, I found my own way to be a hero… Are you mad?” He asked quietly, looking a little guilty.

“Mad?” Nya repeated, awesteuck. “Of course not! I’ve been trying to protect you all this time and you never needed it. You’re amazing!” She told him wirh a wide smile.

“Kai power.” Kai grinned then looked at her hopefully. “You’re not going to tell the others, are you?” Nya frowned.

“Well you see, we had this bet. We agreed whoever caught the Samurai would be the green-” Nya cut herself off at the disappointed and sad look Kai wore.

She sighed then smiled.

“Of course I won’t say anything Kai.” She says, giving him a hug he happily returned.

“But I’ve gotta ask: how’d you make all this stuff?” Nya asked, looking him over.

“You’d be surprised how much spare time I have you waiting for you guys to come back from missions.” Kai says drily. “You better head back before anyone gets suspicious. We’ll have to rescue Harumi another day.” He told her, taking the golden weapons off his back and handing them to her, still wrapped up in the banner.

“Kai…” She says after accepting the weapons. “When I get in trouble, the other three always have my back. But you…? Just promise to be careful.” She says softly.

“I promise.” Kai says with a smile.

_________________

“Come on!” Nya grunted aboard the bounty, shaking her hand while wearing the green ninja gi. “Fire! Unlock fire! Uh, uh, fire go!” She yelled but nothing was unlocking her full potential.

“Shoot flames! Oh, come on!” She growled in frustration, glaring at her right hand. “Everyone else can do it! I can too! Bring heat!” She yelled, holding both hands out but the only thing that happened was the sound of laughter filling rhe room.

She whirled around, mortified to see Cole, Zane and Jay laughing at her.

“Very creative.” Zane says, amused as Nya blushed in embarrassment.

“Hehe… How- how long have you guys been… You know… Standing there?” She asked, doing an awkward stretch to seem casual.

“Long enough.” Cole says with a smirk as Jay rushed over for a closer view.

“The green ninja suit! It’s so awesome!” Jay says excitedly and Nya did a full spin.

“Isn’t it? I was looking for some clue from Sensei when I found it.” She shrugged.

“Nya, you know only the one who is foretold to face Lord Garmadon is destined to be green ninja, and only they should wear the green ninja outfit. So Sensei would most likely be very-”

“I know, I know.” Nya sighed, cutting Zane off.

“But… I thought if I just tied it on, it might help me see a way to unlock ny true potential.” She says, hanging her head before crossing her arms with a frown. “It’s not fair you guys have already unlocked your cool powers and I haven’t. Besides, Sensei’s gone and we don’t know when he’s coming back-” She was cut off by a door squeaking open some distance away.

“Hello? I’m home.” Sensei Wu called, sending Nya into a panic as the others rushed to meet him.

She quickly changed back into her own gi and put the green ninja gi back before rushing out to not look suspicious.

“… of us except for Nya have discovered our true potential.” She heard Zane tell Sensei Wu as she climbed the ladder to the upper deck.

“Jeeze. Could have said it in a less depression way.” Nya huffed.

“Have you now? Where is Nya?” Wu asked, looking around.

“Right here!” She grinned, popping up behind her younger brother Mr. Samurai X himself. “So glad you’re safe.” She says with a smile that quickly fell once she noticed four black arms from behind Sensei Wu before she spotted Garmadon himself.

“Aaah! Sensei, behind you!” Nya yelled then jumped forward, pulling out her fire sword mid air, landing before Garmadon.

Zane jumped before Sensei Wu as she swung the glowing gold sword at Garmadon who bent back to dodge.

“He’s gotten four arms!” She yelled as she jumped on him, pressing the gold sword towards Garmadon’s face as he used all four hands to push against her.

“So, we meet again!” Garmadon grunted out, glaring at Nya who returned it before looking to Sensei Wu.

“He must have followed you Sensei!” She says, pushing against him even more as Sensei Wu ran over.

“Nya, stop!” He yelled, confusing her. “He is the reason I left. For as long as Pythor has Harumi, he will be our guest.” He explained amd Just looked down at Garmadon bewildered before getting off him.

“We have to live with this guy?!” Cole yelled, stepping forward.

“But sensei, he has four arms!” Zane protested.

“Uh, must I remind you ever since he turned evil, he’s been trying to get our golden weapons?” Jay pointed out but he only served to anger Wu.

“Enough!” He snapped.

“Yes Sensei.” They all sais, backing up.

“This isn’t about the weapons, it’s about my daughter.” Garmadon insisted, on his feet now.

“From here on out, you will obey me and you will respect my brother.” Wu told them as Garmadon crossed his upper arms.

“Yes Sensei.” All the ninja and Kai says, bowing their heads.

“Now, to the bridge. We must put our attention to more pressing matters.” Wu says, heading there with Garmadon following behind.

Said villain pausing before looking back at Nya with a smirk.

She glared at him as he continued on, the rest of them following soon after. She didn’t care what Sensei Wu said, she was keeping an eye on him.

__________________

Harumi sighed from her place stuck inside the portable prison Pythor stuck her in. She shouldn’t have went off on her own but she saw her chance to help the ninja and couldn’t walk away from it. Now, she was being lugged around by stupid snakes as an advantage over the ninja. Not like they needed it really. They had all but one of the fang blades after all. But it’s not like she could escape either. The stupid cage was well built.

She grunted once the cage was picked up, rubbing her elbow she hit from their lack of care as she glared at the Constrictai carrying her.

“Don’t look so glum.” He spoke mockingly. “Very soon, we won’t have any need for you. It’s time to collect the third fangblade!” He yelled then laughed as Harumi looked at him horrified.

_Oh no…_

________________

“What are you two doing out here?” Kai asked as he opened the door to see Nya and Garmadon glaring each other down.

“Perhaps you should be asking Ms. Snoopy Pants that question.” Garmadon says, gesturing to a wide eyed Nya with both right arms.

“What? No way! I was- um… Keeping watch!” Nya thought up quickly, crossing her arms. “So, are you really the green ninja?” She asked her younger bother timidly.

“What? No way.” Kai says with a smirk, shaking his head and Nya sighed, relieved.

“So the weapons didn’t tell you? That means I still have a chance.” She says with a determined grin as Kai smiled at her.

“Truthfully, he never wanted to know.” Wu says as he stepped out behind Kai.

“Well, at first, all I wanted was to be like you and the guys but after seeing how obsessed you all got over the green ninja title, it gave me an appreciation of  _not_ being one of you and what I could do on my own as a Samurai.” Kai admitted to his older sister who frowned.

“So then… Who’s the green ninja?” Nya asked Sensei Wu, puzzled.

“Perhaps we will never know.” Wu’s wise answer.

“Nya! You were supposed to be in the bridge! Zane’s Falcon spotted them!” Jay called from the bridge and she gasped, rushing up there with the others.

On the computer screen, it showed the group of serpentine being led by Pythor towards the Temple of Fire. The Falcon zoomed in on Harumi being carried in the cage as well.

“Looks like Pythor is at the Temple of Fire.” Kai says once they were all gathered, looking up at the screens.

“Then that means the Fangblade is there.” Nya says with narrowed eyes.

“And my daughter.” Garmadon added.

“That’s the same Fire Temple where Nya and Lord Garmadon first faced off…” Jay pointing out, recognising it.

“If my memory serves me correct, I’d says one of us cheated back when we last fought.” Nya says, tossing a glare back at Garmadon.

“And I remember someone needing their Sensei to save them.” Garmadon shot back.

“Guys! For the sake of the Fangblade and Harumi, can we please just get along?” Cole asked as he steered the Bounty towards the Fire Temple.

“Since the last time we’ve been there, the volcano has grown unstable. The place is a powder keg just waiting to blow up. The environment will be highly combustible.” Kai warned, going over the data for the Temple.

“Oh, great. Just what I like. Fighting armed and deadly snakes in a highly combustible environment about to blow up!” Jay yelled at the absurdity of it all.

“We will do what we must.” Wu told them, eyes on the screen.

It will be a dangerous mission but a necessary one.

__________________

“The volcano is on the verge of eruption guys. All recent indicators say that this place is becoming increasingly fragile. Even the smallest rupture can make the whole thing go off.” Kai warned them, staying on the Bounty but using the Falcon as communication.

“Then we must not use our weapons.” Wu says, walking along the path into the temple with Garmadon before him and the ninja behind.

With that declaration, all the ninja put their weapons away, Nya keeping a keen eye out from behind incase they planned a surprise attack.

“There.” Wu says, pointing out a tunnel from inside the Fire Temple. “The Serpentine must be inside the inner core. From here on out, we travel by shadows.” He told them as they took off in a run.

“It’s the only way I know how.” Garmadon says, keeping a vigilant eye.

Once they came for the end of the tunnel, they saw the Serpentine on the rocks raised out of the magma.

“There’s Rumi!” Jay whispered and they all zoned in on Harumi from where she was in the cage still, looking miserable.

“Harumi.” Garmadon gasped.

The Venomari serpent who was digging into the core of the volcano hit something and Pythor jolts from where he was, looking at the map and planning his next steps.

“Huh? Out of my way, fool!” He says, batting the other snake aside, unaware of the Ninja, Wu and Garmadon closing in. “The the third Fangblade is ours!” He yelled, taking up the blade and they cheered.

Pythor inspected the blade but then he spotted the Ninja in the Blade’s reflection.

“Ninja? Attack!” He yelled and the Serpentine charged at them.

“Light as a leaf. Attack like there is no tomorrow.” Wu says before charging forward, knocking the Serpentine in his way on the small path off.

Jay punched and kicked a few Serpentine as a large jet of magma spewed up.

“Ice!” Zane yelled, creating a new path and sliding down it, kicking serpentine off as they approached.

Nya on the other hand was surrounded by Serpentine. She wasn’t sure if she could take them all on. She hesitated before pulling her weapon, making the magma glow bright as she took down the Serpentine surround him.

“Nya, the weapon is compromising our safety.” Kai warned over the comms.

“Sorry!” She says then put it away then rushed further into the frey.

Meanwhile, Pythor and the other Serpentine were making their escape.

“Let’s get out of here! But not before we leave them with a parting gift.” He says with a smirk. “Boys?” He says and the Constrictai dug several holes throughout the vol another, letting more magma seep through.

“They’re making the volcano unstable.” Zane says as they regrouped.

“Any minute this place is gonna blow. We have to get out of here.” Jay says as the place began to crumble.

“Not without my daughter.” Garmadon says, spotting her being carried away.

“Dad!” Harumi yelled and Garmadon launched forward, cutting his way through the Serpentine sent to stop him.

“Argh, lose the girl!” Pythor hissed, near the entrance and they set the cage down on a few rocks, near the rising magma.

“Dad!” Harumi yelled out, terrified to see the magma rising.

“Harumi!” Garmadon yelled then continued to cut though the Serpentine, lava rising still.

He pushed them out of the way, running up the path. He flipped over the rest of the serpentine rushing at him and quickly grabbed the handle of the cage, lifting it and Harumi hanging out the melted off bottom up and to safety.

“Dad.” Harumi says relieved, hugging him as the Serpentine retreated.

“Daughter.” He says in relief, hugging him back.

“We have to get the Fangblade!” Nya yelled, dashing past them.

“Come back. It’s too dangerous. The whole place is going to explode!” Cole yelled as the volcano destabilized further, Garmadon retreating with Harumi in arms

“Then I better be quick!” Nya yelled before throwing her sword, lodging it and the fangblade in the wall.

“Hurry, we must leave here at once.” Skales says as Pythor attempts to pull the blade out.

He left with a scream once a jet of magma shot up too close for comfort, the tunnel closing over behind him.

“Leave it, Nya! It’s not worth your life!” Jay yelled as Nya continued to dash to where the sword and the fangblade was.

“Not without that Fangblade!” She yelled as he finally got there, tugging at his sword that was lodged in the volcano wall tight.

This was their chance to get a one up on Pythor! They had to have it!

“We must leave.” Wu says as they stood by the cave leading to the exit.

“But what about Nya?” Harumi asked, standing before her father wide eyed. “Nya!” She yelled, trying to get the master of fire to come back.

Suddenly, the ground under her broke off and she fell with a scream, faster than they could catch her. The chunk of land dropped in the lava and Harumi on it.

“No! Harumi!” Garmadon yelled, being held back by the others to prevent him from jumping in after him.

“Dad! Dad! I’m sinking!” Harumi yelled, looking up at them with panic.

“It, unh, won’t budge!” Nya yelled as she kept tugging at her sword holding the fangblade there.

It finally slipped free but the Fangblade dropped further down into the volcano on a rock.

Nya hopped down then on another rock and tried to reach out for it.

“We have to get out of here, or else none of us will get out of here.” Wu says as the volcano began to quake even more violently, making all of them step back.

“But my daughter!” Garmadon protested, being tugged back just in time to miss being crushed by a collapse of the cave before then, forcing them all to run of the temple, his anguished yell echoing along the way.

“Come on, why won’t my power unlock?!” Nya asked, frustrated as she tried to reach for the blade again.

“Nya! Help me!” Harumi yelled as her sinking piece of land floated towards him.

Nya gasped, seeing her there, looking terrified then glanced back at the fangblade that started to hiss as magma touched the tip. There was no need for hesitation.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Nya says as he jumped across to the sinking slab of rock Harumi was floating in, holding her close.

“But the Fangblade…” Harumi says, looking across at it.

“Forget it. This place is coming apart. Ninja, go!” Nya yelled, using her Spinjitzu to hop across on anther pieces of stone with Harumi.

Looking up, Nya realised the exit was sealed off. A spray of magma then blocked the view them surrounded them, trapping them.

“Harumi! Harumi!!!” Garmadon yelled brokenly as they ran from the temple and quickly hopped on the Bounty.

Kai quickly flies them to a safe distance as the volcano suddenly exploded, shooting hot ash and lava everywhere.

“Nya.” Kai whispered, heartbroken the same time Garmadon had whispered 'Harumi’.

A large ball of fire shot out of the volcano, heading towards them. Before they could panic, they spotted someone inside the fireball.

“It’s Nya! She’s found her True Potential!” Jay says with a wide grin.

They landed on the Bounty with Nya still glowing, even as the sphere of energy disappeared. She flipped her hood back, smiling widely as fire billowed behind her. Sensei Wu nodded at her proudly and she smiled wider, passing out after her glow disappeared. Wu took to the wheel of the Bounty and set a course away from the volcano.

Moments later, inside the Bounty with everyone, Garmadon looked Harumi over for any injuries, glad when he didn’t find more than a bruise or two.

“Dad? Is it really you?” Harumi asked, looking up at her father.

“It is, daughter.” Garmadon says, relieved as they hugged.

“Dad? Why do you have four arms?” Harumi asked but not minding too much.

Four arms are better at hugging than two.

“She’s gonna be okay.” Cole says and they cheered.

“Thank you, Nya.” Garmadon says as his glow vanished and Nya just nodded with a smile.

“But how do you survive? How did you find the key to unlock your true potential?” Zane asked Nya, other others listening in.

“I knew when I had to make a choice. I wanted the Fangblade so badly, to prove I was good enough to become the Green Ninja. But then I figured it out. All of my training to become the best Ninja wasn’t in preparation to become the Green Ninja. It was…” She turned to Harumi. “To protect her.” She says and everyone looked at Harumi too in awe.

“What? What is everybody looking at me for?” Harumi asked, puzzled.

“That means…” Kai says and they brought the golden weapons over and they reacted, casting a glowing green glow around her.

“ _Harumi_  is the Green Ninja.” Wu says in surprise. “I had thought it would be one of you, but it was her the whole time. It all makes sense. Not only have you four been chosen to protect the Golden Weapons, but also to protect the Chosen One.” He says as he looked around at them.

“That means…” Garmadon says, smile falling and Wu looked to him.

“The battle lines have been drawn, brother. Sadly, our family has only become more divided. Brother versus brother, and now, daughter versus father.” Wu says as Harumi looked up at her father with a frown.

She had to… Defeat him? She was the green ninja?

______________________

The time for Harumi to defeat her father may not be here but another evil sure is! She and the ninja looked down from a building at thr Great Devourer just below, biting it’s own tail.

“Now, where’s Garmadon? He’s not gonna hold on for much longer.” Cole says as they looked down at it.

“Look! Dad!” Harumi yelled, pointing him out atop the skyscraper the Devourer bit his tail before.

He was holding all four weapons as the sky turned dark and over casted, casting a low purple glow over everything. Garmadon looked down at the Devourer below and the glowing weak spot it had. The Devourer noticed him and manages to look up with its tail in it’s mouth.

“You are the reason evil runs through my blood.” He says, activating the weapons and a low magenta glow came from them with purple wispy smoke.

A light blue explosion of power went off from the weapons over the overcast sky of the city.

“You bit me once. Now feel what it’s like to be bitten back!” Garmadon yelled as he jumped off the building.

“Go get him, Dad.” Harumi says, watching him from the safety of the other building.

“Vengeance will be mine!” He yelled before sing into the Devourer’s weak spot and it roars as green electricity washed over it before it explodes, sending green goo all across the entire city in a massive flood.

Everyone cheered then, glad that the Devourer was no more.

“He did it.” Jay whispered.

“No, we did it!” Cole says with a smile.

They all cheered, the crisis averted…

_Or so they thought._  Not too far away, a small boy with platinum blond hair in a bowl cut sat in the back of an ambulance, staring ahead in in silence as two paramedics looked him over.

“Hmm. So much for the Ninja.” The paramedic to his left says as the second sighed.

“Did you see that thing? Lord Garmadon single-handedly destroyed it. He’s the real hero.” The second paramedic says to the first.

“Brave little boy you are. Where are your parent, child?” The first paramedic asked but Lloyd didn’t respond. “Do you have a name?” Still no answer.

_“Well, aren’t you the quiet one…”_

____________________

“I present to you the exalted Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, and their son, the Jade Prince, Prince Lloyd.” Hutchins introduced as the Ninja all walked forward to them.

All five ninja bowed but Harumi had to nudge Kai, their fellow water ninja into bowing as well.

“We are honored by your presence.” The Emperor says as the royal family bowed as well.

“The honor is all ours.” Harumi says as they straightened.

“I have read much about you.” Lloyd says as he walked sown the steps to greet them more personally, his white and green cape just barely touching the ground as his gold crown glimmered in the light. “Your heroics will surely become legend. Nya, the warm hearted ninja who is fiercely protective her team.” He says, stopping before her and she bowed.

“Cole, the rock and foundation of the team.” He says, moving on and Cole bowed as well.

“Jay, the joker whose mouth is as fast as lightning.” He says to Jay who was looking around in awe before paying attention long enough to bow.

“Zane, the cold and calculating android.” Lloyd says to him, looking him over.

“Nindroid, your highness.” Zane corrected, his human disguise dropping to reveal his titanium self.

“And Kai, the newer addition to the team.” Lloyd says and Kai looked disappointed as he bowed. “The Samurai I’ve wanted to be ever since I first heard about him. With his mastery of Water and his skill that could rival any master.” He says and Kai grinned.

“I like him.” He says to Zane then bowed again.

“And Master Harumi, the Green Ninja. The youngest but most powerful protector.” He says, approaching her, both of them bowing. “The chosen one. I too have lost my parents…” He says sadly.

“Uh, heh?” Jay says, confused.

“… But we’re both without family, hm?” Lloyd says with a wistful smile.

“We adopted Lloyd and raised him as our own.” The Empress explained, gaining their attention.

“When his parents passed away.” The Emperor added.

“Thank you for inviting us into your home.” Harumi says with a bow.

“It wasn’t us. It was our son.” The Emperor clarified.

“And he would like you to stay with us, until the threat to our throne is over.” The Empress added.

“These are troubling times, and as long as we have an Oni Mask, we fear our lives are in jeopardy.” The Emperor explained, fearfully.

“The masks must never be reunited. Please say yes.” Lloyd pleaded to the ninja, looking worried.

All the ninja looked to their leader, Harumi who bowed to them.

“Then you have our help.” Harumi told them and Lloyd smiled, relieved.

_'Indeed we do…’_

_______________

All of that lead to this moment…

“The Oni Temple.” Harumi says, looking back at Lloyd who smiled and followed him in.

Harumi then ran ahead, grunting as she landed on a pillar, taking a moment to regain her balance.

Lloyd ran ahead too, yelping as he landed, almost falling forward. He then looked to Harumi who checked to make sure he was ok before jumping ahead, Lloyd glaring at her as she did. On her third jump, she gasped, watching as rock from the pillar fell down into abyss below.

“If the last mask is here, it won’t come easily. Trust me, I’ve had my share of deadly tombs.” Harumi says, looking back at Lloyd who quickly changed his expression to one of curiosity. “Follow my every step.” She warned and he nodded before jumping on another pillar, closer to her.

Harumi jumped on a pillar with a carving on it next but then it suddenly began to crumble.

“Rumi!” Lloyd call out, as she looked down alarmed before quickly jumping to safety.

“Okay. Don’t touch anything with that symbol on it.” Harumi says as she stood on the pillar before jumping across again.

Lloyd looked around then noticed one such pillar next to his and smirked before reaching a had across and touched it, making it suddenly crumble. Harumi whipped her head around then at the sound of crumbling rock as the entire cave began to shake

“What’s happening?!” Harumi yelled across the loud rumbling.

“I don’t know! I didn’t touch anything!” Lloyd yelled back, fearful.

“Lloyd, the exit.” Harumi yelled, pointing to the exit, that had started to close.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” He yelled as Harumi hopped from pillar to pillar towards the exit, hopeful to stop the exit from closing.

She was roo late however. The exit was closed and all movement had stopped. Harumi sighed.

“Guess there’s no turning back now.” She says, then began hopping across the pillars again, Lloyd watching her go with a dark smirk.

Meanwhile, the ninja were all tied up.  _Literally_. The Sons of Garmadon had taken over the ship, laughing as Ultra Violet used her Sai to fool around with  baby Wu before picking him up.

“If you harm one hair on his head…” Cole threatened, glaring at Killow.

“You’ll what?” Killow asked as he jumped down in front of Cole. “Where is he? Where’s the Green Ninja?” He demanded.

“Ha. Like we’ll ever tell you.” Cole huffed.

“Uh, Cole, you don’t argue with a man whose navel is that close.” Jay says sheepishly.

“Mr. E found them.” Mowhawk told him from in the bridge and Killow climbed his way up the ladder to the bridge.

“Good eye, Mr. E.” He praised. “The Oni Temple is just fifteen miles north of here. Set a course for the Quiet One.” He instructed.

“You don’t have to call him that. We know it’s Lloyd.” Kai called out flatly as their minions laughed.

“Do you guys have any idea what you’re doing? He’s planning on resurrecting Garmadon.  _Lord_ Garmadon!” Nya yelled and their amusement turned to confusion. “I’m gonna guess you never had the chance to meet him.” She says with an arched brow.

“No, but we look forward to it.” Killow says from the bridge, leaning against the railing.

“In our experience, when the bad guys try to unearth an ancient evil, it never ends well for them.” Zane advised them.

“Yeah. Just ask Pythor, Master Chen, Morro, or even Garmadon himself!” Jay listed off.

“Hmm, then it’s a good thing the Quiet One isn’t a bad guy, but a bad prince.” Ultra Violet says with a wink and the Sons of Garmadon all laughed.

Nya frowned then tested the chains tying them with her arms.

“Careful, ninja. I wouldn’t want to upset the child.” Ultra Violet says, tossing up her Sai as she wrapped an arm around young Wu’s neck while says child giggled.

“Let’s just hope Harumi discovers Lloyd’s secret before his help arrives.” Cole whispered to Jay as the Bounty cruised ahead.

Speaking of Harumi, she and Lloyd were running along a rapidly collapsing pathway. Lloyd yelped as he almost fell off but Harumi helped him up and they continued to run.

“Almost there!” Harumi yelled before they both jumped into the narrow walkway, panting heavily. “Are you okay?” She asked him.

“Yeah, but it’s hard to see.” Lloyd told her.

Harumi spotted an unlit torch in the walkway on the wall before picking it up. She then used her green energy to light it, holding it up as she lead the way.

“What is this place?” Lloyd asked in awe as they looked around the room.

They spotted a painting on the wall then.

“It’s their story.” Harumi says, looking over the pictures painted on the wall.

“Who?” Lloyd asked, confused.

“The Oni. See there? It’s amazing.” Harumi awed, holding the light to the paintings.

“They must have built this place.” Lloyd says, looking around.

“When the First Spinjitzu Master escaped their world, they must have come looking for him.” Harumi says as they continued ti look around.

“Who?” Lloyd asked her.

“The Oni. He was the key to winning their eternal war with the Dragons. Ninjago was a new world to them. The Oni must’ve holed up here. Explains all the traps. Must not have wanted any visitors.” Harumi explained then sighed. “This is a dead end.” She says, looking around again but Lloyd spotted something.

“Look, the symbol from earlier.” He says, pointed it out and Harumi walked over, looking at it. “Maybe you can break through one of these walls. If the symbol is on here, this one must be booby trapped.” He says, stepping back.

“Hmm. Worth a shot.” Harumi ssys then gathered green energy her fist before pausing, letting the energy die down.

“What’s wrong?” Lloyd asked her.

“If the Oni wanted to protect the mask, they would know anyone who got this far would avoid the markings.” Harumi pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Lloyd asked, puzzled.

“This has to be the way.” Harumi says, turning to the marked wall.

“But you see the water?” Lloyd says, gesturing to the small irrigation system in the ground filled with water. “If you break the wrong wall, this whole room will flood.” He warned.

“Mm-hmm. Then I sure hope I’m right.” She says, handing the torch to him then blasted the marked wall with his green energy, making it crumble without flooding the room. “Ha. Let’s go.” She says, leading him into the next room.

Lloyd gasped, seeing the final mask on display, surrounded by  purple fire.

“The Mask of Hatred.” He says as they walked along the path to get there.

Harumi held the torch up, looking around but didn’t notice that on the sides of the path waited a long fall. She slipped, the torch falling as she held on, not wanting to fall. Lloyd helped her up however and they made their way towards the mask.

Lloyd walked past her and reached out to grab it but couldn’t get past the flames. “Only someone with Oni blood can take the mask.” He says, stepping aside so Harumi could get the mask.

She walked up the pedestal then looked at her hands before reaching out and taking the mask.

“Can I-Can I see it?” Lloyd asked, reaching out to take the mask from her but Harumi kept it out of reach. “I just want to see it.” He says but Harumi frowned, looking down at the mask.

“How did you know?” Harumi asked and Lloyd blinked, taken aback.

“It’s an Oni Temple. It’s safe to assume only an Oni could take it.” Lloyd says with a smile, realising that he slipped up.

“No. How could you know that I was part Oni?” Harumi asked, turning away once he got closer.

“You’re related to the First Spinjitzu Master. He was an Oni.” Lloyd says as his explanation, trying to secretly take the mask again but Harumi turned around to face him.

“I never told you that. Jay and I were alone when Mistaké told us the story. You were never there.” Harumi says, looking upset ad she held the mask out of his reach.

“Then I must’ve heard it from Jay.” Lloyd says, grabbing onto the mask but she pulled it away from him.

“I don’t want to believe it. You’re the Quiet One?” Harumi asked, as Lloyd turned away, crossing his arms.

“How could you say that?” Lloyd asked, sounding hurt before turning around to look at her, the perfect picture of a victim.

Harumi turned away from him, shock and hurt gripping her heart as she leaned against the pedestal, holding the mask in one hand.

“It all makes sense now.” Harumi whispered as Lloyd crept up behind her, reaching for the mask. “‘The greatest villain is the one you never knew was there in the first place.’ You said that.” She says, turning around to face him and he quickly composed himself back into helpless victim mode.

“Oh, yes. I’m the criminal mastermind. How could I have done this?” Lloyd says, turning Harumi to look at him, green eyes on green. “Do you realize how silly you’re sounding? I would never do something like that. Especially not to you…” He says softly before smiling at her as he cupped her cheek.

“Because I… I love you.” He whispered then leaned in to kiss her.

Harumi wanted to believe but… She pushed him away.

“Stay. Back.” She warned, glaring at him.

“Rumi…” Lloyd whispered, hurt.

“You only wanted me to get the mask you could’t find.” Harumi says as she backed up, Lloyd closing in on her.

“I didn’t need you to find the mask. It would’ve already been mine had your idiotic friends not stolen Wu from us.” Lloyd says with a smirk.

“The baby is Master Wu?” Harumi gasped, eyes wide.

“Oh, that’s right. You didn’t know.” He says nonchalantly, placing a hand on his hip, giving her a sly smirk before he walked towards Harumi again. “I knew to keep you close. Not everything goes to plan.” He says, grasping her shoulders.

“Give me the mask.” He says, holding onto the mask but Harumi pulled it away.

“No.” Harumi says firmly, backing away. “I can’t let you bring my father back. Not like that.” She says as Lloyd scowled.

“Well, then if you won’t give it to me… Hua-yah!” He yelled as he spin kicked her away, making her drop the mask between them as she landed a distance away. “Then I will take it!” He yelled, glaring at her.

Harumi returned the glare and Lloyd yelled as he lunged at the mask but Harumi used her energy to hit the mask, making it soar through the air.

They both looked at where it fell towards the edge of thr platform before Lloyd got up to get it.

“Why?!” Harumi yelled, lunging at him and pinning him to the ground.

“I never asked to be a prince.” Lloyd growled then flipped them, pressing Harumi to the ground instead. “Just as I never asked to be an orphan, but you gifted me that.” He growled at her and Harumi flipped them again.

“How did I do that?” Harumi asked from on top of him.

“The Great Devourer. It was too strong.” Lloyd says, pushing her up. “Too big for you and your friends.” He says, pushing her on her back before laughing softly, sweetly even.

“Oh, Rumi. You aren’t so naive to think no one got hurt that day, did you?” He asked, voice coated in honey as he tilted her chin up.

She threw him off then, glaring at him.

“It wasn’t until the almighty Lord Garmadon saved the day!” Lloyd yelled as he got up. “But he couldn’t save my family.” He says sadly, looking down.

“It was too late.” He whispered then closed his eyes, a sneer tugging at his mouth. “I died that day, too.” He says and Harumi glanced back at the mask before gathering her green energy.

“Give me one reason not to say goodbye to it right now.” Harumi told him and Lloyd spun around quickly at that.

“I’ll give you two! You want to see your father again!” He yelled as she looked back at him then as he wore a sly smile. “And you love me.” He says softly, watching as Harumi squeezed her eyes shut to hold back her feeling.

“Ah, your emotions.” He says, walking towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You can’t get rid of them. It’s hard to think, isn’t it?” He asked, glaring at her as he slowly pulled out a knife.

“I felt those feelings too.” He says, smiling sweetly at her, stroking her cheek. “We truly are kindred spirits.” He says softly, watching her lean into his touch, a smile on her face.

He yelled as he tried to stab her but Harumi quickly dodged before charging, grabbing his hand holding the knife. He tried to pull away but failed and Harumi took her chance, using her spinjitzu to toss him over the pedestal. She peered over but Lloyd only laughed as he got up, walking towards her with knife in hand.

“You helped put the bug on the ship. You caused the crash.” Harumi accused.

“A calculated risk. Your friends were so close to the truth. I couldn’t let them stop me.” Lloyd says with a shrug, waving his knife.

“Feeding the poor, acting scared? It was all an act?” Harumi yelled at him.

“Ah, yes. The damsel in distress.” Lloyd says, throwing himself against the pedestal dramatically with the hand holding the knife over his eyes. “Or in this case: prince. You Ninja really are from another time.” He says amused, turning over on the slab of rock to place his chin in his palm.

“The Emperor and Empress?” Harumi asked him.

“They were never my parents!” He yelled at her, pointing the knife at her. “To protect Ninjago, I had to repress those feelings. I had to wear a mask until the time came for me to take control. I had to be smarter, stronger.” He told her, glancing at the mask still laying there.

“You were never protecting Ninjago. You were only after revenge!” Harumi yelled at him.

“Tell me, Harumi, how many times has Ninjago almost fallen on your watch?” Lloyd asked her and she looked down. “How many times have you Ninja failed and let others pay the price?” He growled, throwing the knife at her she barely caught in time to prevent it from piercing her chest.

“You’re not our protectors. You’re just a bunch of little kids playing dress up.” Lloyd says with a smirk, slowly approaching her as she held the knife up defensively. “Ninjago is my home too. And with your father by my side, we can return it to glory. Give it the leader it truly deserves.” He says then ran at the mask, picking it up but Harumi lunged at him, making him drop the mask.

He growled as he got up then punched at her but she grabbed his hand and wrapped it under her arm. He grunted as he spun himself free, grabbing the knife from her as he did. Harumi yelled as she charged at him but Lloyd kicked her back, laughing as he readjusted his hair. Harumi got up slowly and Lloyd gasped to see her the mask in hand.

“Then I guess this is goodbye.” Harumi says with a glare before tossing the mask off the edge of the platform.

“No!” Lloyd yelled, jumping after it and Harumi watched as he did, wide eyed.

Both mask and Lloyd went over the edge. Harumi rushed over and was ashamed to admit that she felt relieved to see Lloyd holding on to the knife, holding the mask. She reached a hand out for him to take but Lloyd looked down at his hand not holding the knife before laughing once he lifted the mask, putting it on.

“Okay, so that didn’t go as planned.” Harumi says wide eyed as Lloyd jumped up onto the platform.

“This isn’t going to be a fair fight.” Lloyd says, voice morphed deeper due to the mask as he tossed her the knife, wholly smug now that he knew he has won.

“What did the mask do to you?” Harumi asked him, looking over his larger, grey form with cracks of glowing purple with horror.

“The Mask of Hatred. A taste of invincibility. Too bad for you.” He says sympathetically before charging at her with a yell.

Harumi ducked and rolled forward, grabbing the knife and slicing at him in passing but when she came to a stop, she was surprised to see that the knife was broken. Lloyd only laughed, turning to her.  _This should be **fun**._

Meanwhile, the Sons of Garmadon parked the Bounty at the temple’s entrance.

“I’ve got an itch. You mind coming over here to scratch it?” Nya asked Ultra Violet.

“Shut it, disco girl!” She yelled and Nya looked wildly confused.

_Disco girl?_

Chopper Maroon on the other hand laughed at Wu after he triped. Wu got angry however and jumped on his back, giggling madly and making him bump into the nearby table.

“Get off me!” He yelled, running around with Wu on his back.

“Huh.” Nya says once she spotted the keys on the table.

Down at the temple, Killow tried to break down the wall with his fists but failed.

“I can’t break through. It looks like we wait.” He says, tightening his fists.

“Eh, what if the Green Ninja returns with the mask first?” A SOG asked him.

“The Quiet One will not fail.” Killow says, glaring over at him.

Lloyd threw Harumi on the mask’s pedestal, making her grunt on impact, losing what was left of the knife. She panted as Lloyd walked over to her.

“Hurt me all you want, but I’m never gonna let you get away with this.” Harumi says determinedly as she sat up.

“Physical pain can only hurt so much. I intend far worse.” Lloyd says, chucking afterwards.

“Then what do you want?” Harumi asked, after picking back up the broken knife, holding it defensively as she stood.

“I want you to feel the emptiness that I feel! When your father is reborn, he won’t be the man you recognize! His soul will be gone and I want his cold hands to destroy you!” Lloyd yelled at her.

“You’re a monster!” Harumi yelled at him.

“Maybe so… But aren’t we all?” Lloyd asked lightly, circling her.

“I don’t care what you say. I’ll never feel what you feel!” Harumi yelled at him and Lloyd chuckled low.

“We will see.” He says as he walked away.

“Fight me. Let’s end it here!” Harumi yelled at him and Lloyd paused, glancing at her determined face from over his shoulder.

“Naive, pathetic Harumi…” He says, shaking his head. “Don’t you see?  _I’m already two steps ahead_.” He says before running off, his laughter echoing as he went.

Harumi watched him go, heart in pieces and the knowledge that he had the final mask making it worse. Her eyes widened once water began to rush into the room.

_Oh no._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
